


Chapter Zero: Kindness and Grievance

by HelixDraxzonyx



Category: Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelixDraxzonyx/pseuds/HelixDraxzonyx
Summary: Ai Enma and her companions investigate a girl who has earned a grudge against her despite her being kind, caring and selfless beyond compare. As the sands of time tick away and Michiru moves in, fate has other plans.
Kudos: 2





	Chapter Zero: Kindness and Grievance

The harsh, blue-white glow of a computer monitor illuminates an otherwise pitch black bedroom. By the monitor's light, an untidy desk is revealed, strewn with scrunched up drawings of varying grim natures, and notebooks filled with emotional rants and many crossed out words and phrases. Sat at this chaotic desk is a young man, around twenty years of age, with short, unkempt black hair and dull green eyes that are heavily bloodshot and filled with despair. His thin eyebrows are set in a permanent frown, and his youthful face is pale and drawn, with heavy bags beneath his eyes. He fidgets restlessly, constantly, while he stares at his monitor with a mixture of fear, hopelessness, and anguish. As soon as the clock on his screen rolls over to midnight, he hits refresh, and a webpage appears. It is simplistic, with the bare minimum of content, and yet it overflows with mystery and malice in equal measure. The man glances at the URL with a shudder. _Hell Link. A website that can only be accessed at midnight, by those who harbour a strong grudge. Enter the name of the one you hold a grudge against, and Hell Girl will appear before you. Make a contract with her, and she can send the source of your misery straight to Hell. That's what the rumours say. It looks like they might be right. Can I really do this, though? Can I really send them to Hell?_ As the male fidgets more than ever, he hears a voice within his mind. A female voice: warm, friendly and supportive.

_“If you ever need any help, don't be afraid to ask me, Hiro-kun. I'll do whatever I can to help you. I promise.”_ The male grits his teeth, and cries out to no-one in particular.

“I'm sorry, Tsukuyomi-san! This is one thing you can't help me with.” He enters a name into the text box, and submits it. Almost immediately, he feels a chill run down his spine. He spins around, to see two new occupants in his room. One is a girl, appearing to be in her mid-teens, with short, dark green hair and sinister crimson eyes. She wears a dark green school uniform, and white thigh socks. The other occupant is a young boy in a white shirt and brown shorts. He has short black hair, and bright yellow eyes. Hiro looks at these two in shock and disbelief.

“Wh-Who are you?” The girl answers him in an emotionless voice.

“You summoned me, remember?” Hiro hesitates for a moment, and then the answer clicks.

“You're... Hell Girl?” The girl nods slowly. Hiro begins to look hopeful.

“You're here because of my request. You can do it, can't you? You can send the source of my grievance to Hell, right?” The girl shows no emotional response.

“It is within my power to do so. Yamawaro.” The boy bows respectfully.

“As you wish.” Hiro watches in awe as Yamawaro transforms into a yellowish straw doll, with a red string tied around its neck. The girl holds out the straw doll to Hiro.

“Take it. Untie that red string, and your grievance shall be dispatched to Hell without delay.” Hiro reaches out to the doll, when the girl speaks again.

“However, when you curse someone: two holes will appear. Consigning a grievance to Hell is a double-edged sword. When you die, your Soul will go to Hell also. You will never see Heaven. Instead, your Soul will be damned to Hell, where it will be tormented and tortured, over and over, for all of eternity. That's only after you die, however.” Hiro hesitates a moment, before taking the doll anyway. He stares at it with a mixture of pain and resignation.

“My life is already Hell. At least this way, I can have a respite. A small break from suffering is better than no break at all.” The girl shows no reaction to his remark.

“All that remains is for you to decide.” When Hiro looks up again, the girl is gone, leaving the straw doll as the only trace of her existence. As Hiro's tumultuous emotions settle down, a wave of exhaustion washes over him, and he falls asleep at his desk.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brilliant sunlight shines down from the clear blue sky, its radiance welcomed by cheerful birds and colourful flowers alike. Walking amongst the intermittent shade of twin lines of Maple trees is an elderly man, labouring along with two bags of groceries in each hand that appear to be straining towards breakage. The man wears a dark grey yukata over a purple nagajuban robe, with a brown haori jacket worn over the yukata. He wears straw zōri sandals over black tabi socks, while a light grey fedora shields his face from the sunlight. His black eyebrows are somewhat larger than average, but these, in combination with the warm smile on his face, only serve to give him a friendly and almost monk-like appearance. As he trudges along, a gentle, kind female voice speaks up to his left.

“Let me help you with those, if you don't mind.” The man looks across to the speaker: a girl in her early twenties. Her sleek black hair is tied back in a ponytail, reaching down to her slender waist. She is dressed rather casually in a plain white blouse and a pale blue knee-length skirt. She wears white knee-socks and white sneakers, and a straw hat to shield her warm brown eyes. Her smile is just as warm as the man's, if not more so, and her aura positively radiates kindness. The man can't help but try to match her smile as he relinquishes half of his burden to her.

“Why, thank you very much, young miss. I'm not putting you out, am I?” The girl shakes her head.

“Not at all! Helping people is my hobby. So, where are you headed?” The man gestures further along the path, to a park with a low wooden fence around its border.

“I'm meeting with a few friends in Himawari Park there, but I think I rather got carried away with the shopping.” The girl beams as radiantly as the sun overhead as she walks beside the man.

“Well, you certainly picked an excellent day for it. This is the best weather we've had all year.” The man nods in agreement.

“You can say that again. With the storms we had recently, I was beginning to think this summer would be a wash-out, but it seems Mother Nature isn't about to let that happen.” They walk in silence for a moment, before the man is compelled to speak again.

“You know, it's quite unusual for someone as young as you to take on helping others as a hobby.” The girl gives a light sigh, before smiling again.

“Well, it can't be helped, but I do wish more people would do this. If everyone were to help each other out, the world would be a much nicer place to live. No war, no poverty, nothing like that. We'd be too busy helping each other to bother with hurting them. Still, just me is enough, I reckon. One raindrop raises the sea, after all.” The man looks at the girl in wide-eyed astonishment, before shaking his head with a bemused expression.

“You have the wisdom of someone five times your age. I'm rather envious of you, but I can't argue with your logic. To do so would be a fallacy.” Before long the pair reaches the park, placing the bags of groceries beside a bench, which the man seats himself upon.

“So... to whom do I owe my gratitude?” The girl bows formerly as she introduces herself.

“Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko Tsukuyomi.” The man nods sagely.

“A fine name indeed.” The girl's cheeks redden almost imperceptibly from the compliment.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” The man shakes his head.

“No no, I think I've taken advantage of your kindness enough already. Besides, my friends will be along shortly, and they'll see to it that my bags become lighter.” Nadeshiko bows again.

“Then I'll leave you to it. Take care of yourself, and if you ever need help again, I'll be happy to lend it.” She departs with a wave, and the man waves too. He watches her leaving, his expression becoming sorrowful. A young girl, barely a teenager, appears silently behind the man. She has pale skin, straight black hair in a hime cut, and vibrant red eyes. She wears a seifuku uniform, mostly black with red accents. Though she makes no sound, the man seems aware of her, as he speaks to her without turning back.

“It pained me, to receive her kindness despite knowing her fate. How could anyone develop a grudge against her? How could anyone desire to condemn her to an eternity in Hell?” The girl stares into the distance.

“It is not our place to interfere, Wanyūdō. Michiru took on the mantle of Hell Girl. We are nought but observers.” The man sighs heavily.

“I know. That's what makes this all the more unbearable: to watch someone so pure walking blindly into such a terrible fate, and being powerless to do anything.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun continues to rise into the sky, the temperature climbs with it. This, combined with a sharp decrease in wind speed and the frequency of breezes, causes the air to ripple from the heat, especially above roads and cycle tracks. Alongside one such road, a youngish woman struggles along, almost dragging herself as the heat beats down upon her. Her attire doesn't help: a thick navy blue jacket over a white blouse, tight black skirt, and smart black shoes. Her long black hair is held in a ponytail by a decorative clip depicting a dark blue butterfly. The humidity has started to make her hair go frizzy, while her bangs wave hypnotically before her brown eyes. Seemingly out of nowhere, a bottle of water is held out before her.

“You look like you need this more than I do.” The woman traces the bottle, and the arm that offers it, back to Nadeshiko, who looks as though she is immune to the weather. A part of the woman wants to decline the kindness, but the condensation on the bottle only hints at its coldness. There are even patches of frost on it. The woman's willpower crumbles rapidly as she hears the frost crackling away, and takes the bottle with a grateful nod. The frigid water is ambrosia to her parched throat and boiling body. She lets out a cry of relief as the chilled water rejuvenates her, mind, body and soul.

“You're a life-saver! I thought I was going to die from the heat. You're not a guardian angel by any chance, are you?” Nadeshiko laughs softly.

“If only I were. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time, with an extra bottle of water. It seems like you've got it rough. A teacher, I'm guessing?” The woman observes Nadeshiko curiously.

“Very perceptive, but I guess the outfit gives it away all the same. I'd take the jacket off, but then I'd have to carry it around. Either way, I'd still end up losing.” Nadeshiko smiles helpfully.

“Then would you like me to carry it, for a little while? Even if I only carry it fifty metres, that's still fifty metres less for you.” The woman tries to wave aside the suggestion.

“I couldn't impose upon you like that.” Nadeshiko ignores the rebuff cheerfully.

“Nonsense! Helping people is my hobby.” The woman finds her resistance crumbling once more, powerless in the face of Nadeshiko's heart-warming smile.

“W-Well, if you insist, I'd be grateful.” The woman hesitates a moment, before shedding her jacket and handing it over to Nadeshiko. The difference it makes is instantaneous, the humidity and fierce heat seem to decrease dramatically to comfortable levels. Nadeshiko seems appeased by the compliance.

“Better?” The woman finds herself nodding without even thinking about it.

“Much better, thank you.” Thus satisfied, the pair begin walking, Nadeshiko humming merrily. The woman is compelled by curiosity to speak.

“I must say, that's a strange hobby for someone so young to have.” Nadeshiko looks faintly mystified for a moment.

“Hm. You're the second person today to say that. I guess I've thought about its oddity less than I realised. At any rate, this is what I want to do: help people. I don't do it to get into Heaven, as so many insincere Christians do. I do it because I believe the world would be worse off if I didn't. I do it because the world would be a better place if everyone helped each other out.” The woman looks distant for a moment.

“I can see the logic in that, though it's strange to hear such logic from someone your age. Still, not everyone will accept your help. Some people may even respond with suspicion, even hostility, to it.” Nadeshiko is unfazed by the statement.

“That's only because kindness is so shamefully rare these days. It's something alien to most people, unfortunately. If it were as commonplace as the dawn chorus, it would be accepted as a normal and natural occurrence, like the rising and setting of the sun. Regardless of how people may react to me, I won't give up doing what I love, doing what matters most to me. While some people may react negatively, others may yet be inspired by me and do as I do, for the reasons that I do. That's what I believe, and it gives me hope for the future.” The woman is stunned into silence. _I underestimated her. I may have insulted her, by considering her to be an angel. She's too kind and pure to be one of those. Too selfless and caring. She makes Mother Theresa seem like a miserable old hag. Then what am I, by comparison?_ Before long, the pair reach a bridge that crosses a busy road. Not far from the other side of the bridge is Himawari Park. The woman stops.

“Thank you, I can take it from here.” Nadeshiko raises an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?” The woman nods.

“I am. I live only a little way beyond that bridge. It's not far, and I think I've taken up enough of your time. It wouldn't be fair of me to hog your kindness.” Nadeshiko returns the jacket.

“Well, if you're sure, I won't argue with you. Just remember to stay hydrated. Heat Stroke sucks. I speak from experience. If you ever need help again, I'd only ever be happy to provide it.” The two bow to each other before parting ways, Nadeshiko following the road while the woman crosses the bridge. She enters into the park and walks around, until she comes across Wanyūdō and his companion. The man looks at her expectantly.

“She helped you too, didn't she?” The woman nods.

“Of course she did. It's in her nature. Which just goes to show how wrong this is. How can anyone condemn her to Hell? She's the embodiment of kindness. Compassion personified. If everyone was like her, Hell Link wouldn't exist, and Hell itself would receive no more inmates, ever again.” The girl looks distant, her voice indifferent.

“It is not our place to intervene, Hone Onna. The Master of Hell would never permit us to, no matter how much we may want to.” The woman turns to face the girl, eyebrow raised.

“But you _do_ want to, don't you?” The girl remains distant.

“She will make contact with Ichimokuren soon. After him...” She trails off, expression unreadable.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the sun reaches its midday peak, a number of people are busy at work along a closed-off street, setting up a number of stalls ready for a festival. At one end of the street, working alone, is a young man. His black hair reaches level with his chin, and obscures his left eye entirely. His right is a light olive-green colour. He wears a light grey track jacket over a purple t-shirt, dark grey track pants with light blue stripes running up the legs, and white running shoes. He wears a plain square pendant, possibly steel. He is attempting to install a wooden sign atop the stall, but trying to hold it and hammer in the nails by himself is proving to be a challenge. He fumbles, and loses his grip on the sign, yet it doesn't fall. 

“You shouldn't be trying this by yourself, with only two hands. If you had as many arms as Vishnu this would be easy. I'll hold this in place, you hammer in the nails.” The male looks at the speaker, seeing Nadeshiko. He finds himself shocked, her appearance belying her strength. 

“E-Er... right. Good idea.” He shakes off his surprise and fixes the sign in place quickly. Once done, Nadeshiko steps back as well, admiring the handiwork while clapping wood fibres from her hands.

“Now that's a cute sign. I'll have to swing by this evening and try out these crepes, see if they're as good as the sign.” The male falters, but quickly finds his composure.

“Thanks, Nadeshiko. You were a big help.” Nadeshiko turns on the male sharply, looking suspicious.

“How do you know my name?” The man flinches, and tries to smile disarmingly.

“It's nothing shady. You helped my kid brother the other week. The boy who grazed his knee when he fell off his bike?” Nadeshiko thinks back, and recalls the memory.

“Oh... is that so? Come to think of it, I guess I can see the resemblance now. So you must be Ren, then?” The man nods.

“That's right. He told me all about you, praising you like some kind of angel.” Nadeshiko looks away, cheeks reddening a little.

“I'm no angel. I just like helping people. It's my hobby.” Ren shrugs casually.

“Suit yourself. I must say though, he really didn't do a very good job of describing your beauty.” Nadeshiko pouts mockingly.

“Mm, dial back the flattery mister, or you'll end up with disreputable rumours circulating about you. Besides, I'm not so easy as to be won over by some smooth-talking.” Ren raises his hands in mock surrender.

“Easy, tiger. I assure you my intentions are honourable, if a little mischievous.” Nadeshiko raises an eyebrow.

“I see. So basically: you're the kind of guy that mothers warn their daughters about?” Ren grins mischievously.

“Guilty as charged, m'lady.” Nadeshiko can't help but laugh at this.

“Well, at least you're honest.” After a few moments, Ren takes on a somewhat more serious tone.

“So helping people is really your hobby? I don't get it. Wouldn't you rather just kick back with your friends, have fun, enjoy your youth... that sort of thing?” Nadeshiko looks at Ren quizzically.

“Who says I'm not having fun? Or enjoying my youth?” Ren waves dismissively.

“You know what I mean.” Nadeshiko shrugs casually.

“The usual 'young people' antics just don't appeal to me, that's all. I'm no good in clubs since loud music drives me up the wall. I don't really drink. I don't mind sports but people can get way too competitive for it to be healthy. I go to the gym regularly but that's just to help me to help others. Being physically strong expands my capacity to be helpful. Ultimately, nothing brings me more joy than knowing I've earned someone's gratitude, that I've actually made a difference in this world. No amount of playing or drinking or... fornicating, could ever compete with that.” Ren is taken aback by the response.

“Well... when you put it like that... I really can't argue.” Nadeshiko smiles satisfactorily.

“Good! Because I don't like arguing. While I'm here, do you need my help with anything else?” Ren shakes his head.

“No, that's okay. All the hard stuff is done now.” Nadeshiko nods.

“Alright then, I'll leave you to it. Look after yourself, don't push yourself too hard, and don't try to take on everything alone. It's not a sign of weakness to ask for help, you know that, right?” Ren nods.

“I'll bear that in mind. Thanks again, Nadeshiko.” The girl heads off, leaving Ren alone. The stall fades out of existence, as do the others, and the people working on them. He walks through the streets and into Himawari Park, quickly locating the others who have received Nadeshiko's assistance. He joins them with a heavy sigh.

“I just don't understand it. There's just no logic to any of this. To develop a grudge against someone like her... it's inhuman! Isn't there anything we can do?” The girl continues to look distant.

“It's not our place to intervene, Ichimokuren.” Ren pauses for a moment.

“Then... whose is it?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouds begin to form in the sky as the local businesses finish their lunch breaks. Nadeshiko patrols the streets of her home town, looking for anyone else who needs help. _That's seven lives I've touched today. A good day's work, but I'm not prepared to call it quits just yet. I've still got a lot of energy to drive me on with. I do wish Hiro-kun would open up to me, though. He hasn't been himself these past few months, and I want to help him more than anything, but he keeps closing me out. Could it be... am_ I _the problem? But how? I don't understand._ Her phone chimes in her pocket. She glances at the screen, noticing a new message. She raises her eyebrow at the sender's name. _Speak of the Devil_.

“Can you meet me in Himawari Park? We need to talk.” Concern surges through Nadeshiko's heart, but hope accompanies it. _He wants to talk. Maybe he's finally going to let me help him. In that case, I need to give it my all_. She replies quickly, informing Hiro that she'll be at the park shortly. The realisation that she keeps coming back to Himawari Park barely enters into her mind, her thoughts focused purely on how she might be needed to help Hiro. As such, she fails to notice Wanyūdō, Hone Onna and Ichimokuren watching her enter the park, following her at a distance. She comes to a large fountain near the heart of the park, one surrounded by sunflowers. Waiting for her, is Hiro. She waves to the boy, smiling cheerfully.

“Long time no see, Hiro-kun. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long.” Hiro stutters and mumbles incoherently, as if forgetting how to speak. Nadeshiko notices that he keeps fiddling about with a strange, yellowish straw doll in his hands. For reasons she can't explain, the straw doll unsettles Nadeshiko, triggering a strong wave of anxiety.

“Are you okay, Hiro-kun? You said that we needed to talk. Is there something you need my help with? You know I'm always happy-” Hiro cuts her off sharply, coldly even.

“Will you shut up?!” Nadeshiko flinches, recoiling from Hiro's outburst. Her anxiety goes into overdrive, and fear starts to chill her veins.

“Hiro...kun.” The boy snarls.

“My God! How can you even put up with that? Do you even hear your own voice? Do you know how annoying you sound when you chirp on and on and on about helping people? It's so annoying! It's taking everything I've got to stop me from strangling you right now!” Nadeshiko backs away, retreating from the palpable hostility, her fear strengthening. Her instincts tell her to flee, but her legs refuse to obey. Hiro continues his vehement rant.

“You wanted to know what was wrong? _This_ is what's wrong! _You!_ You're a freak! What kind of sad, pathetic person lives their life for other people? No wonder you can't make any real friends, everyone thinks you're a brown-nose. I wouldn't care, myself, but you just keep on trying to stick your nose into my business and I'm sick of it. Always twittering away about being there to help me well guess what? I don't want your help. I don't need your help. I wanted you to just leave me alone, but it didn't matter how hard I tried. You just wouldn't stop. You're like a bad case of Herpes, I can never get rid of you. You just cling to me like some kind of leech, draining away my patience and civility. Well screw that! If subtlety won't work then I'll just have to be blunt. I hate you! I hate everything about you, Nadeshiko. Just thinking about you makes me sick to my stomach, but I know this isn't going to work either. You forced me to do this. Just remember that.” Nadeshiko fights against her shock, sorrow, and fear to speak, voice trembling almost as much as her body.

“Wh-What are you saying? I don't understand.” Hiro snarls with renewed vehemence.

“Just die!” He yanks at the red string around the straw doll's neck, whipping it away in an instant. A voice echoes all around them.

“Your grievance has been heard.” The world around Nadeshiko darkens dramatically. The trees are replaced with countless dead ones, their trunks appearing to possess deformed and leering faces. The sunflowers have been replaced with horrifying mutant Venus Fly Traps. These plants all seem to turn towards Nadeshiko, and speak with sarcastic, condescending voices.

“Are you okay? Are you alright? Do you need any help?” The air is filled with these questions, over and over, the voices overlapping. Derisive laughter and mocking insults mix in with the existing voices, becoming impossible to decipher. Nadeshiko tries to cover her ears in fear, tears streaming from her eyes.

“Stop it!” Paradoxically, the smell of fried tofu and fresh straw fill her nostrils. A comforting warmth seeps into her. A calm yet commanding male voice cuts through the aural chaos.

“I couldn't agree more.” The other voices stop abruptly. Nadeshiko opens her eyes reluctantly, fearfully. The sunflowers have returned. The trees are normal. The sun shines warmly. Birds sing pleasantly. Hiro looks shocked, and he is not alone. Standing behind him are Hell Girl and Yamawaro. Both seem to be in a state of disbelief. A clacking sound arrives, the unmistakable sound of wooden geta sandals on cobbled stone. Nadeshiko feels waves of calmness washing over her from her right side, where she sees a handsome young man, though clearly not Human. While most of his appearance is that of a tall and athletic young man with vibrant golden eyes and matching shortish spiked hair, wearing the robes of a Shinto priest; he also possesses nine fox tails, as well as the ears of a fox. While the waves of calmness undoubtedly originate from him, his expression is decidedly not calm, but rather stern and disgusted. He focuses his piercing gaze upon Hell Girl.

“Michiru Sagae.” He speaks the name slowly, deliberately, so that he can fill his voice with as much venom as possible.

“You would be wise to choose your clients more carefully. There are some people who must never be condemned to Hell, and I can think of no finer example than Nadeshiko Tsukuyomi here.” Michiru answers unemotionally.

“It is not for me to decide who is sent to Hell and who is not. That, is down to the client.” The newcomer narrows his eyes dangerously, expression darkening. He abandons the deliberate slowness in his voice, venom being edged with anger, disapproval and impatience in equal measure.

“You have the power to decline clients. Do _not_ attempt to discard _your_ share of the responsibility. Have you already forgotten what it means to be Human? I can correct that for you. Choose a bad client again, and I'll make sure you _never_ forget your Human past. As for the situation at hand: I will not allow you to send Miss Tsukuyomi to Hell. I will use whatever methods I must in order to make sure that doesn't happen.” Michiru and Yamawaro both falter, uncertain of how to proceed. Nadeshiko turns to face the newcomer, the calmness he provides allowing her to find her voice.

“Who... are you? What's going on here?” The newcomer turns to face Nadeshiko, giving her his full attention, before bowing formally. His tone of voice changes in an instant; calm, kind and courteous.

“My apologies for the late introduction. My name is Kyūbi. As you can see, I'm a Fox Spirit, in the service of the Goddess Inari. I am what you might call a Guardian Spirit. I walk about this world, protecting those in need. There are many situations unfolding as we speak that I'm monitoring and intervening upon. Yet this situation is one of such severity that I need, nay... I _want_ to intervene upon it in person. I've been watching it unfold, hoping that it would not come to this, but alas: it did. Despite your kind heart, your selfless generosity, your pure and noble spirit; there is one who has developed a grudge against you. A grudge so strong that he would summon this, _'Hell Girl'_ to spirit you away to Hell itself, to suffer for all eternity.” Despite the newcomer generally being calm in his voice through this explanation, there is no shortage of vitriol when referring to Michiru. Nadeshiko looks appalled by the revelation.

“Wh-Who... could do... something like that? Who could hate... me...” Out of the corner of his eye, Kyūbi notices a shadow flying through the air, aiming for Nadeshiko. It impacts upon an invisible barrier, bouncing off of it and landing nearby. Nadeshiko recoils in shock and horror at the sight of the spider: a large, black and red arachnid with three eyes upon its abdomen that exude malice. Kyūbi regards it indifferently.

“Ah, the Master of Hell. I wondered when you would come out of hiding.” The spider replies with a deep voice.

“You will not interfere, boy. The contract has been made and enforced. You are too late to intervene.” Kyūbi smiles coldly.

“Am I? Then why is she still here?” The spider doesn't respond, but something appears to be impacting upon the invisible barrier, which can only really be seen as a rippling of the air. Kyūbi turns back to Nadeshiko, ignoring the spider. Nadeshiko finds herself being compelled to do the same, and is surprised at how easy it is despite the countless unseen attacks upon the barrier that protects her. She is silent for a moment, reluctant to make an accusation against someone.

“It was Hiro... wasn't it?” Kyūbi nods gravely.

“I'm afraid so. You are aware, of course, that his behaviour has been uncharacteristic in recent times.” Nadeshiko nods, but says nothing.

“What you didn't know is that Hiro had succumbed to depression. It is a terrible poison that affects countless millions of people worldwide every year, yet there are rare individuals who fall onto a dark path with it. Hiro is one of those. Rather than resist it, rather than seek help to treat it, he chose to embrace it, willingly. The downside to this is that it warped his perception of you. Once he admired you, but over time came to be annoyed by your kindness and compassion. He felt he didn't deserve your friendship, when all he could do was be miserable. He felt he didn't deserve your help, because he couldn't repay it. He failed to even consider the fact that the only 'payment' you would have wanted was to see him being genuinely happy. He let his depression consume him, devouring his joy and his rationality, enabling his annoyance to rapidly evolve into hatred. He came to despise you, to form a grudge against you. He came to desire sending you to Hell. When he summoned Michiru, there was a brief moment of doubt, when his last vestiges of Humanity tried to cry out through his twisted mind, but he ignored those and adhered to the path he had chosen. He had convinced himself that your kindness was hurting him, when in truth it was burning away at his depression. Such is the nature of that illness, though as I say: he handled it poorly.” A single tear falls from Nadeshiko's right eye.

“I should have known. I should have understood what was going on, but at the same time... I realise the truth of the matter. He didn't want me to know. He didn't want me to understand. He didn't want me to help him. He didn't want me in his life at all.” The Master of Hell makes himself heard.

“Then let me grant that request!” Kyūbi raises his right hand, and a ripple of air spreads out before it, signalling that another barrier had been impacted, one protecting Kyūbi this time.

“The Gods favour _me_ this day, old man. The eyes of Takamagahara look upon this situation, and your role within it, in disgust. Amaterasu in particular finds you to be reprehensible. You will not claim the soul of Nadeshiko: not now, not ever. Kamaitachi!” A hurricane wind whips up out of nowhere, carrying with it a chorus of blades slicing through the air, though none can be seen. The ground is littered with slashing marks. Michiru, Yamawaro and Hiro are all lacerated, though the injuries don't appear to be fatal. Even the Master of Hell has blood drawn, a cut slashing its way across the centremost of the three eyes on its abdomen. As quickly as the wind whipped up, it vanishes, and so too do Kyūbi and Nadeshiko. Michiru, Yamawaro and Hiro are left reeling. The Master of Hell only growls continuously, before melting into the shadows. Hiro looks about nervously.

“S-So... what happens now? I-I mean... she's still here. She didn't get sent to Hell. That means I'm safe... right?” A quiet voice responds to this.

“That's not how it works.” Hiro looks over, seeing a red-eyed girl and her three companions walking over. Michiru and Yamawaro mask their surprise, though Michiru speaks to the girl.

“Ai Enma...” Ai ignores Michiru, boring into Hiro, who looks confused.

“Wh-What do you mean by that?” Ai answers, coldness edging her voice.

“You summoned Michiru. You accepted the totem. You untied the string. You signed the contract. When you die, you will go to Hell.” Hiro falters.

“N-No, th-that wasn't the deal! Nadeshiko was supposed to go to Hell first, and _then_ I go when I die. She's still alive, so the contract is void!” Ai's response shows only a hint of her expiring patience and the corrosion of her control over her emotions.

“That is not how it works. This was not some rental agreement or other trivial mortal contract. Your fate was sealed the moment you untied the string.” Hiro responds hotly.

“That's not fair!” The sound of the slap cracks through the air several seconds before Hiro's mind registers the action, and it takes several more for him to feel the pain, or the blood trickling from his split lip. Ai glares at Hiro with unveiled contempt, while her voice carries a coldness that bites into Hiro's soul.

“You should have thought about that before trying to send someone so beautiful to Hell.” Wanyūdō places his hands on Ai's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

“Let's get away from this place, young miss.” Ai nods, but fixes Michiru with a stern gaze all the same.

“You should tread lightly. That Fox Spirit will be watching you closely from now on. You are no match for him, so you would be wise not to provoke him. Do as he says. Choose your clients more carefully.” Ai's group departs without waiting for a reply. Michiru and Yamawaro disappear as well, leaving Hiro alone. He curls up into a ball, sobbing pathetically.

“What have I done?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadeshiko blinks in confusion as her mind tries to comprehend the scene before her. She sits upon a plain wooden bench, looking out across a wide valley, the slopes of which are thick with pine trees. A river flows before her, and this is what is causing the majority of her confusion. It flows upwards, into the reddening sky as the sun sinks towards the horizon. By all other rights, the river is normal. The water looks like water. The river meanders as rivers do. The rushing of water sounds no different from any other river. It's just that the water rises up from the valley and into the sky, vanishing into the clouds overhead. Along the floor of the valley is a mass of reed beds. Kyūbi's voice speaks up from her right side.

“It's an incredible sight, isn't it? Even though I see it every day, it never loses its splendour.” Nadeshiko glances at Kyūbi.

“What exactly am I looking at? How can a river flow upwards?” Kyūbi smiles softly.

“It's the Celestial River. In fact, it's the same river that separates Orihime and Hikoboshi, save for their yearly reunion. This river also carries the prayers of the living up to Takamagahara, to be heard by the Gods. It flows from the Well of Origins, which also feeds the Sanzu River on its way to Yomi-no-kuni, and the River of Eternity on its way to Tokoyo-no-kuni.” Nadeshiko nods slowly, trying to keep up.

“I see. I'm assuming you live near here, then.” Kyūbi nods.

“That's right. Just beyond that torī behind you, actually. Beyond my home is the path to Ama-no-Ukihashi: the Heavenly Floating Bridge that connects Takamagahara to Earth. Amongst other things, I am the Guardian of that bridge, though it's been quite some years since anyone has tried to cross it. I think you've already figured out that we're not in your world right now. This is Ashihara no Nakatsukuni: the Middle Country of Reed Beds. As you can see, there's a little more to it than just reed beds.” Nadeshiko glances back, seeing the torī standing out amidst a wall of pine and maple trees. From her angle, she cannot see much beyond the torī, only a large Koi pond. She turns back to Kyūbi.

“Why did you bring me here?” Kyūbi's smile fades somewhat.

“To get you away from that Hell Girl, from The Master of Hell, and from Hiro as well. You're safe here. No-one can harm you, but I think it's too soon to take you back just yet. You're still in a state of shock. You've had a lot happen to you in just a short time. There were many revelations made. You need time to process these things. Here, you have all the time in the world. Time has no meaning here.” Nadeshiko nods solemnly, turning slowly back to the skyward-bound river. Her thoughts gradually turn back to recent events. _It's strange. It was only a few hours ago that I woke up, feeling energised and positive. I was excited for another day of helping people, making a difference in their lives and shining a light in this darkening world, yet now it feels as though that happened years ago. Now I just feel exhausted, and lost. How did things turn out this way? I helped a gentleman with his groceries, rescued a kite for a child, helped a woman paint her fence, saved a teacher from heat stroke, saved a child's dog from being run over, helped an elderly woman change a lightbulb, helped a young man fix a sign on a crepe stand. I thought I was going to do so much more. I thought I was going to help Hiro, too. We've been friends for so long, I cared for him deeply. I should have seen the signs earlier. I should have listened to the words he was saying, not the emotions behind them. I just thought he was going through some things at home. Financial troubles or something. In truth, I was just making things worse. He was annoyed by me but I wouldn't leave him alone. I couldn't bring myself to even think of doing such a thing, so blind was I to the truth of the matter. I made him hate me. I made him form a grudge against me. No... no... that's not right. That's just what Hiro was saying to me. Those are just the things he was saying to try and hurt me. I didn't make him hate me. He chose to hate me. He chose to embrace his depression, let it twist his mind and turn him against me. He wanted to send me to Hell, and he wanted to hurt me first. He wanted me to know that he hated me. He wanted me to know that he was sending me to Hell. How could I not see it sooner? I'm such a fool. So naïve, so nauseatingly altruistic. I was so focused on helping people that I forgot to think about how they'd genuinely react. I just blindly assumed they'd be grateful and that nothing bad could possibly come of my actions. I still need to grow up, obviously._ Nadeshiko begins to tremble as her emotions turn against her, shock being replaced by sorrow and self-hatred. As the first tears begin to flow, Kyūbi puts his left arm around her and pulls her close. His simple kindness crumbles her last defences, and Nadeshiko unleashes her sorrow, sobbing into Kyūbi's chest. He sits quietly, comforting her as best he can while she vents her lamentations. After what feels like three whole days, the crying stops. Nadeshiko's eyes feel incapable of producing any more tears. Her sorrow has faded, but no other emotions fill the void, leaving her feeling numb and empty. If it weren't for Kyūbi's kindness, she would feel cold as well. Her voice croaks as she tries to speak again.

“What's going to happen to me now?” Kyūbi instils his voice with warmth and confidence, trying to transmit that to Nadeshiko.

“I can take you home again, but if you would prefer somewhere else, I can arrange that too. I can take you anywhere you want to go, if you decide that being close to Hiro is not suitable for you. No-one would be any the wiser. Those you want to remain in contact with would never know that you had moved suddenly. You'll be safe. No matter where you go, you'll be safe, I can assure you of that. Hiro will not be able to try to send you to Hell again. The Master of Hell will not take you there either. He will not even be able to find you. He has learned that I am perfectly capable of protecting you from him. Wherever you choose to go, I will not allow any harm to come to you. I promise.” At this, Kyūbi holds out a silver necklace, the pendant of which depicts a nine-tailed fox. He places it around Nadeshiko's neck.

“This is a protective amulet. It will ward off malicious spirits, and will hide you from the Master of Hell. If ever you should need my help, or even if you just want to talk to me, the amulet will allow you to summon me. You only need to think my name, and I will do the rest faster than you can blink.” Nadeshiko looks at the pendant, and then Kyūbi, in astonishment.

“Why would you do so much for me?” Kyūbi lets out a small sigh.

“The world needs more people like you. Desperately. Selfishness and corruption are rampant. Cruelness and heartlessness are widespread. The world is being consumed by evil. I've been doing this job for nearly a millennia. I have seen the darkness in peoples' hearts spreading and strengthening. It even infects those who aren't Human. Animals, yōkai and even inanimate objects alike are being poisoned by the darkness of mankind. You are not like them. You are a lighthouse on a dark shore, illuminating the blackness with the light of your kindness and compassion. You give me hope for the future of mankind. You are proof that Humans are worth protecting, that my job is worth doing. I meet someone like you perhaps once every three centuries, that's how rare you are. Someone as pure as you _needs_ to be looked after and protected. Despite what you may think after today, you _do_ make a difference to the world. A _big_ difference. Remember what you said to the man whose groceries you carried, to the woman you gave water to, to the man whose sign you held. I want to see the world that you spoke of. If anyone can make that a reality, it's you. You're not a fool, and you're not naïve. Don't let this incident discourage you from being you. The world needs you, even more than it needs me. I can be replaced at the drop of a hat. You can't.” Nadeshiko's cheeks redden substantially from the praise. All of the doubts that she had begun to feel about her path are blown away in an instant as Kyūbi's voice fills her with hope. She nods resolutely.

“All right! Then I'll stay true to myself. I'll do what I can to light up the darkness, but I think getting away from Hiro would be a good idea too. I'm not sure where I'd go, though. I don't suppose you have any suggestions? I'd like to stay in the country... I mean it's not like I speak any foreign languages.” Kyūbi smiles faintly.

“Hm, well I think Kyoto might be just a little too lively for you, especially during tourist season. I think you might prefer Iwanuma, in Miyagi Prefecture. The temperatures are more... merciful than you're used to, not that the heat seems to bother you, I've noticed. Still, it's more peaceful there, and I think you'll appreciate the view during snowfall. There is, of course, vested interest for me if you go there: Takekoma Inari Shrine. It's one of several shrines that connect to Ashihara no Nakatsukuni, not that the priests know this. Nor do they know that it's one of three shrines that Inari has visited personally, in disguise of course. Since Inari herself has taken a liking to you, it might be a good idea to stay close to one of her shrines.” Nadeshiko reflects upon this.

“Miyagi Prefecture... my grandmother was born there. I've always wanted to see it with my own eyes... all right. I'll go with your suggestion.” Kyūbi nods satisfactorily, and moves to stand, until Nadeshiko speaks again.

“Um... I have a request... if you don't mind...” Kyūbi turns to her, eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

“A request?” Nadeshiko nods and reaches out her right hand, though it hovers nervously.

“Can I... um... you know...” Kyūbi examines her for a moment, trying to figure out what her request could be. The realisation, when it hits, causes him to redden and become flustered while he springs to his feet in alarm.

“Y-You want t-to pet me? Me... a Fox Spirit? Servant of Inari... p-petted like a puppy?” Nadeshiko's expression is of oblivious innocence.

“I can't?” Kyūbi fidgets and stammers for several moments in uncertainty, before reluctantly sitting back down, acquiescing begrudgingly. Nadeshiko takes the cue, and begins stroking Kyūbi, focusing her attention behind his fox ears. While his face continues to redden, his ears twitch periodically, and his tails wave about contentedly.

“Geez. I can already imagine Inari teasing me about this.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night falls, Ai and her companions sit around a low table. On the surface, Ai appears to have calmed down. How she feels internally, however, is not discernable from her unreadable expression. Hone Onna leans back, stretching out her legs.

“What a day. There have been a few times when I hoped for someone to intervene on a request, but I never expected to actually see it happen. Now that it has, I'm at a loss as to how I should react.” Wanyūdō nods in agreement.

“I know how you feel. I think we all do.” Ichimokuren interjects.

“I'm not so sure about that. I think one of us knew that Fox Spirit would intervene. Isn't that right, Ai-chan?” Ai fixes Ichimokuren with an unreadable expression.

“Not quite. I sensed his presence, but as to his intervention? I could only hope for it. I'm glad he did.” Ichimokuren raises an eyebrow.

“Glad...” A familiar voice enters into the conversation.

“Did you forget that she no longer holds the mantle of Hell Girl? She's no longer under obligations to restrain her emotions. Whether or not she shows them now is entirely her choice.” The group looks over, to see Kyūbi leaning in the doorway, expression nonchalant. Wanyūdō speaks first.

“Is Miss Tsukuyomi alright?” Kyūbi nods, and joins the group.

“She's okay now. Once she had the time to come to terms with everything, that is. She's a strong one. She'll be starting afresh, continuing to pursue her dream, just in a new home. I'll continue to watch over her, naturally.” Ai looks up to him.

“Thank you, for saving her. I wanted to do something myself, but...” She trails off, unwilling to continue. Kyūbi seems to pick up the thread regardless.

“Your only realistic recourse would have been to bargain with the Master of Hell. The price he would have demanded, most likely, would have been too much for you alone to pay. He would not have accepted you back into the role of Hell Girl. You have given him some trouble over the years while in that position. Now that he has someone who isn't troubling him, he is unlikely to be willing to change that. Therefore he would have made some other demand. One that would be cruel, sadistic even, and utterly unfair. Such is his nature.” Hone Onna fixes Kyūbi with a curious gaze.

“Is it true what you said, about the Gods watching these events unfold.” Kyūbi sits down at some small distance, his tails stretching out behind him.

“They have been watching the actions of the Hell Girls since the beginning, with growing distaste. Things, it seems, have gone too far. Though I serve Inari, it was Amaterasu herself who requested that I keep a close eye on things from now on. Too many innocent souls have been lost to Hell because of ill-placed grudges, held by people who view themselves as Judge, Jury and Executioner and who are being empowered by that senile old sadist. Inari approved the request as a means of keeping the peace. Takamagahara is in an uproar about it all, in truth. Amaterasu is in danger of turning her back on mankind, while Susanō wants to take matters into his own hands, and you know what _he's_ like. A more delicate touch is needed, not a massacre, and so _I'll_ be the one policing Michiru, and the Master of Hell if need be.” A flash of guilt crosses Ai's face as she speaks again.

“I have no right to ask this, but... is there anything you can do... about...” Kyūbi raises an eyebrow as he senses what Ai is trying to ask.

“The people condemned by your clients? No. I have no jurisdiction over Hell. Once a soul has made its way along the Sanzu River and passed through the final torī, I cannot help them. The innocent souls who have been consigned to Hell will remain there, for eternity. The clients who sent them there however, the ones who are still alive at least... I would have to confer with Inari first, but I believe there are some at least who are owed penalties. Some of your clients were... decidedly vile. I would have no resistance in bringing those to justice. Others, however, are a grey area. My judgement alone would be insufficient, and thus would require deliberation. That is the best I can do for those who have already been condemned.” Ai seems ever so faintly surprised by this.

“You would take action, even though I was the one who accepted the contracts?” Kyūbi looks distant for a time, before looking at Ai somewhat sympathetically.

“Your situation, and Michiru's... they're not the same. She has more of a right to reject certain clients than you did, yet she rejects that right. You were denied that right, though you still chose to disobey, more than once. Even when you didn't, you still suffered for it. You have not forgotten what it means to be Human. You conceal your emotions, but you still feel them. Michiru, on the other hand, has disconnected from her emotions entirely. Her heart has ceased to feel. She has forgotten what it means to be Human. That is the difference between the two of you, and that is why I won't ignore your request.” As Kyūbi rises to his feet, Ichimokuren calls out to him.

“What will you do now?” Kyūbi straightens out his clothing and fans his tails before answering.

“My job. There are many people suffering as we speak. They need my help. There are people being hurt who need my protection. Grudges are forming and strengthening, calling for my oversight. Nothing that requires my personal intervention on any of those fronts, so I guess it'll be the Tanuki preying upon financially vulnerable people in Kumamoto that I'll be paying a personal visit to. May we meet again under more pleasant circumstances.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot fanfic that I've been toying with writing for about two years or so now. The idea came into my head from watching with sorrow as certain innocent characters were condemned to Hell for no good reason. I seem to recall a nurse who was just as innocent as Nadeshiko Tsukuyomi, who was sent to Hell by someone who promptly took their own life. Then there was the young lad who got sent to Hell by a... "dirty stop-out" will suffice as a description for her. I actually started this last year but got stuck almost immediately, at the point where Hiro fell asleep at his desk. Everything else I wrote during the last 4 days. It tickles me what I can do once I get myself un-stuck.
> 
> Though this particular story is a one-shot, I would like to use it as a stepping stone into a spin-off series centred around Kyuubi. I'm still figuring out the concept for that though, so it'll be a while before I start drafting it. I haven't even come up with a title, let alone started outlining the synopsis.


End file.
